gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
King-Beyond-the-Wall
The King-Beyond-the-Wall is a title given to a Free Folk leader or chieftain who manages to unite a significant number of the northern tribes under his command, enough to pose a threat to the Seven Kingdoms south of the Wall. Uniting the fractious and independently-minded tribes (who often have radically different traditions, customs and laws from one another) into a single force is extremely difficult, only possible with a leader of impressive military skill and personal charisma. Most of the time, the wildlings are not so united. The title and position are not hereditary. It is unknown what the specific process for becoming the current King-Beyond-the-Wall is, though it seems to be based more on general acclamation by the King's followers than on a formal vote. At the present time, the Free Folk are united under the command of Mance Rayder, the current King-Beyond-the-Wall. Historical Kings-Beyond-the-Wall *Joramun *Gendel *The Horned Lord *Raymun Redbeard History Season 1 Ser Alliser Thorne names Mance Rayder as the leader of the wildlings beyond the Wall and indicates he has held this post for more than ten years.Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things When Osha, Stiv and Wallen - deserters from Rayder's army - inadvertently imprison Bran Stark, they debate taking him back to Mance Rayder to win forgiveness. They reject the notion, which is rendered moot when Robb Stark and Theon Greyjoy arriveA Golden Crown. Osha later tells Maester Luwin that they were fleeing the awakening of an old, remorseless foe, the White Walkers, indicating that the wildlings are already aware of the threat of the Walkers and may already be fighting themYou Win or You Die. Lord Commander Jeor Mormont, puzzled by reports of Mance Rayder's forces gathering in the mountains, decides to lead a reconnaissance-in-force to determine Rayder's intentions and level of threatFire and Blood. Season 2 Mormont sends a letter to King's Landing, requesting additional men to help hold the Wall against the threat of the wildlings whilst he moves against Mance Rayder. Varys suggests that the wildlings may indeed be more dangerous than in the past, due to their uniting under Mance Rayder. However, both Petyr Baelish and Cersei Lannister are dismissive of the threat, pointing out they cannot spare men from their own war against the Starks. Tyrion, recalling his brief time at the Wall, is less certain that the problem can be ignored."The Night Lands" According to Ygritte, thousands of Wildlings are gathering in the Frostfang mountains under the command of King-Beyond-the-Wall Mance Rayder, forming the biggest Wildling host in living memory."The Old Gods and the New" Ygritte points out to Jon Snow that the Free Folk follow Mance Rayder because they chose him to be King-Beyond-the-Wall, not like people south of the Wall who serve kings and lords because they are the son of the last ruler. She also says that Rayder used to be a member of the Night's Watch, but fled because he wished to be free, just like the other wildlings."A Man Without Honor" After Jon Snow kills Qhorin Halfhand, the wildlings choose to let Mance decide Jon's fate. They take him to Mance's camp, a sprawling encampment which almost fills a whole valley in the mountains."Valar Morghulis" In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Mance Rayder is a former member of the Night's Watch who turned his cloak and fled beyond the Wall many years before the beginning of the series. As an outsider, his uniting of the wildling tribes is even more impressive (though technically, Rayder was born a wildling, but given up as an infant to be raised by the Night's Watch). Previous Kings-Beyond-the-Wall included Raymun Redbeard, who invaded the North some 120 years ago and was stopped by Lord Willam Stark (at the cost of his life) and the Umbers. The most storied King was Joramun, who is said to have lived thousands upon thousands of years ago. According to legend he awoke giants from the earth using a magical horn and made common cause with the King of the North to destroy the Night's King, a formidable and evil sorcerer who had taken over the Night's Watch in its infancy. See also * The King-Beyond-the-Wall at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (spoilers from the books). References Category:Titles Category:Free Folk